Second Chance
by StarCrussader6
Summary: After returning, the two friends were troubled by one, single problem,they had no 3rd party. To pass Chunin Exam they need help from a mysterious girl,yet...can she be trusted? More exciting in Later Chapters, Little Story Adjustment, R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Miss

OK FIRST THINGS FIRST (I totally forgot to put the authors notes :O)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Ok so hello everyone, I must say this is my first fan fiction I've published so pleas ego easy on me . I really hope you all like it and just a little warning it may have some sexual references in later chapters, so if you prefer not to read stuff like that just don't.

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Setting:<em> Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto have actually been under Madara and when Naruto had gone to get Sasuke he noticed this and broke his mind control. But before that Sakura went insane and joined the Akatsuki and she thought but would be the only way to get him back. Tsunade lost her apprentice but Jiriya and Orochimaru became friends again, so they took Naruto and Sasuke away on a 3 year training camp (like in the real series but with Sasuke too). And on the way Sasuke found out that Itachi had been ordered by Madara to kill the Uchiha Clan against his will so he no longer had a want for revenge and Itachi was allowed to come back to the village. Sasuke is now much happier having his only member of his family back, is best friends with Naruto though they do still see each other as rivals, and is now much happier showing more emotion but he still has the whole cool type personality to people he isn't comfortable around. A few weeks ago Sasuke and Naruto finally came back from their 3 year training journey and found out that they still need to take the Chunin exam because they never truly finished it. (More of a formality than anything). But sadly they need another member as a squad must have three Genin. After desperately searching for another Genin without a team Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had all but given up until they got word that there is a Genin that might fit their bill who has come back to Konoha after leaving wherever she had been before.

_Looks of Everyone: _

Naruto: _Shirt – A navy blue V-neck shirt with short sleeves, Pants – Black Sweat Pants that have a very long crotch that are very baggy near the top and skinnier at the bottom, Shoes – Black Boots with laces and very thin with dark grey soles that he stuffs his sweats into, Accessories – A black hoodie that he had wrapped around his waist. (The basic ninja gear, thigh carrier and his headband is attached to his sleeve.)_

Sasuke: _Shirt – A black mid-sleeve shirt with a normal rounded collar, Pants – Dark Wash Skinny jeans (Not the super tight ones but the more baggy ones and he has a longer crotch so he can kick) Shoes – Black All Ninja Star Converse (All Stars but the brand shape is a ninja star)With White laces and white soles and the usual silver rings on the side/lace holes, Accessories – A Silver Chain attached to part of his belt and the other part is in his pocket attached to his summoning seals. A black silver bracelet with two silver buckles. (His headband is also attached to his chain)_

Kami: _Shirt – A white off the mid-sleeve shirt with silver buttons to the left with light engraved Konoha symbols on them. Underneath a spaghetti strap form fitting shirt (an normal shade of blue and on the sides are yellow stripes)((Only shows at the top with her shoulders and at the bottom it shows a little underneath her white shirt. Pants – Black dress pant looking short shorts. Translucent like black thigh highs with a black band at the top. Shoes – Dark blue All Ninga Star High Tops with the other partswhite and the metal silver. Accessories – Her headband is attached to her shorts. She wears black gloves to protect her hands from damage._

3rd PersonP.O.V.

Three people by the name Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi sat nervously at a table inside their usual restaurant. Normally they would be chatting but today they were being impatient. The new member of is meeting them there and this was their last resort. They couldn't have the usual Genin, Naruto and Sasuke are sure not. They're three years older than the normal Genin and extremely stronger… they had special circumstances. An awkward silence filled the air with Naruto looking around anxiously. Then suddenly a figure stepped through the entrance making all three of their heads snap in that direction.

"**That must be her,"**Kakashi whispered and lifted his hand motioning her over while both of the younger males stared in shock.

"**Wow….she's pretty,"** A daze like look covered Naruto's face while Sasuke regained his composure looking to where she had just sat down.

Both of them thought she was very attractive, with bright red hair that graduates to an orange at the crown of her head. She was small yet seemed very athletically build and she was definitely alot closer to their age than the other possibilities.

"**Hey guys, I'm guessing you're the people I'm looking for right? You certainly don't seem like Genin though…but you guys were away for a while right? Oh yeah you were…Oh, but anyway I'm Kamishiro Isaki, but you can just call me Kami,"** Her voice was sweet and magnetic.

With Naruto still not being able to talk Sasuke easily got some words out, **"It's cool to meet you Kami, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the dude beside me with the blank face is Naruto Uzumaki and out leader here is Kakashi Hatake."** Sasuke wasn't about to let this girl get to him, he was quite a looker himself so at least he was on her level. Kami smiled brightly and put her hands on the table, **"So the first order of business is?"** There was an attention grabbing grunt and all of them looked at Kakashi, **"Well I need to gauge your powers so we'll head to the training field; I'm making it a competition again."** The three Genin looked at each other and smiled some for different reasons but, they smiled. **"YEP!"**

_At the training ground half an hour later…._

The three Genin stood silently in the middle of clearing waiting for the signal to begin. _Get the bell from me, I want to test Naruto and Sasuke's new skills and calibrate Kami's, _Was their objective. No one was very pleased with it but since Kakashi said he would treat them to whatever kind of food the first person to get a bell wanted. This added the determination as all three of them were a shorter on cash than many would expect. A horn blared through all of their ears making both Naruto and Sasuke to disappear from the clearing. But not Kami, she stood there for a moment, yawned and sat down stretching her legs out infront of her.

From under the ground Kakashi looked puzzled; you didn't sit down if you had a goal to reach for free dinner. _Strange_, He thought but squished it into the back of his brain. He had to get going and she was one of the main reasons he did this. When the council of elders had recommended Kami, they had said that she had been exiled because of a certain circumstance but had been brought back this year. They didn't tell him what it was, just to watch her… closely.

Within a second he had shot his hand out from the dirt grabbing for the red heads leg but finding that he had missed. Looking over to his side he saw her roll backwards into a crouch position building momentum in her legs. Kami straightened her legs sticking her hand out into Kakashi's stomach with a fist. But before it reached his torso Kakashi grabbed her thin arm, both of them stood paused there for a moment until she smiled devilishly,** "….Worst move ever,"** Kami opened her fist and a burst of sound collided with Kakashi making a concentrated vibration blowing him back into the water.

Taking a moment to recover from the blast the Jonin held his breath under the water wondering how that had happened, she didn't make any hand signs and she sure didn't have speakers in her hands. He needed to find out. Pulling up his headband Kakashi revealed his sharingan and then brought his hands down making signs to begin a jutsu.

Out of the water appeared a gigantic water dragon and then shortly after Kakashi staring intensely at Kami who hadn't moved from her spot. She was just there dusting of her shorts looking up at him after she was done, her expression not wavering at his sharingan or at the dragon. Becoming slightly more annoyed Kakashi attempted to copy the jutsu that she had just done, or at least get inside her head. But he couldn't, through his special eye he saw a difference in the atmosphere, it was clear but it seemed to have a heartbeat preventing him from getting in.

Before he could think Kami was walking across the water making fluid motions with her hands. At first glance you would think that she was trying to control the water but none of it moved. Regaining his focus Kakashi silently commanded the water dragon to attack and it spiraled towards Kami. Quickly she did a turn bending over when her back was to him and then brought her hand up pivoting on her foot making a metallic barrier blocked his attack. Stepping forward with her legs bent Kami separated the silver liquid bringing her hands up above her head making it do so as well. Again she pivoted and shot her open hand in the direction of Kakashi telling her metal to bullet towards him.

At the last second Kakashi brought his hands up protecting him from the impact making him slide over to the other shore of the river. Though Kami didn't stop walking, she continued towards him faster now and opened her mouth. Of course Kakashi thought she was just going to say something cocky, but nothing of the sort came out of her mouth. A small orb appeared infront of her mouth and she began to sing. At first nothing happened but then the orb began to vibrate and a high pitched sound rang through the air. Kakashi went to cover his ears but it was useless, it was as if he was weighed down by a mountain immobilizing him.

Kami's walking slowed as she got closer to Kakashi and her pitch increased causing him to wince in pain feeling dizzier that he ever had before. The red head bent over grabbing one of the bells from his belt and sticking it in the pockets of her shorts before standing back up and taking a few steps back. Slowly but surely the pitch of the sound lowered and as if it were healing him the Jonin felt his head clear. Around him it seemed like the air pulsed until Kami finally closed her mouth causing the orb to disappear**, "I'll meet you back at the front, by the way I want sushi for dinner so I'll be waiting."** Turning around the red head began to walk towards the area where they had come in at.

_About an hour later…._

After many minutes of waiting on top of a giant wooden poll, three newly familiar figures came into Kami's view and with a triumphant smile she jumped down headed towards them. When she got about 5 feet from them, Kami jumped grabbing Sasuke in a hug, which he hesitated to accept for a second but gave up and hugged her back letting me down slowly to the ground. Sasuke couldn't explain it but, this didn't feel like the first time they had ever hugged. _**Weird….but she smells so nice,**_He thought feeling her give an extra squeeze around his torso causing his face to burst into a bright red blush. Girls have had crushed on him before and really… he's really has a lot of girls try and glomp on him. Most times he's just ignores them and pushes them away, none of them attracted him at all. But Kami seemed different, like he already had a connection with her, it just puzzled him.

A little snicker brought him back to reality and he looked down to see a giggling Kami slapping him and Naruto on the back, "Come on! Sushi for dinner!" The three new teammates began to head towards the gate door to head back to the city when Kakashi pulled lightly on Kami's shoulder. Making it look natural she slowed slightly and looked back at him, **"What?"** Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows keeping his voice in a whisper**, "Just who are you?"** Looking at him sincerely Kami pushed up on her tip toes with her mouth a few inches away from her ear,** "Don't worry, I'm just trying to start over again."**

_At the Sushi Restaurant around Dinner time…._

Laughter of a girl and two boys filled the air in the middle of the restaurant. All about some lame joke that Kami had said, Sasuke was almost pissing his pants and Naruto was practically lying down holding his stomach. With Sasuke and Naruto on one side and Kami on the other, though Kakashi wasn`t sitting beside her. He was on the end of the table with a tense atmosphere surrounding him, which none of the younger ones seems to notice, they were too busy eating and asking each other questions. They seemed to be getting along swimmingly. Unlike before with Sakura, it seemed like none of their personalities seemed to clash. Kami definitely wasn`t as obsessive or violent, she was truthful, un-judging and she had the sense of humor that most girls seemed to lack.

Snatching a California roll from Naruto`s place and stuffing it in her mouth swallowing it quickly Sasuke and her laughed at Naruto`s playful teary eyed expression. After Sakura left, both of them had been down in the dumps, they had been through a lot with the pink haired girl… even if she was considered an enemy. So for the first time in a while they were enjoying themselves with a girl.

The night went on and the three of them leaned back in their chairs feeling fairly stuffed with smiles on their faces. But even as the sun was almost set, Kakashi still sat with his chin resting on his hands, an extremely serious expression on his face. Kami looked over to him and her expression hardened almost as if her whole body had tensed into a muscle spasm for a flash and then her smile went right back in place. Standing up she smiled brightly**, "Well, I think I'm going to head home now, but the Chunin exam starts in three days right? How about the three of us hang out before then?"** Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other blankly. Heading around the table she leaned on the back of both their chars until Sasuke finally sighed knowing that Naruto was still fairly nervous around her, **"Sure I guess, that should be fine with us, Right Naruto?"** There was a gulp sounded as Naruto's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat managing give a ridged nod.

Happily Kami kissed Naruto on the cheek and then turned giving Sasuke one as well, **"Good, I'll see you guys uhm…. How about we meet infront of the Hokage's Giant Office thingy the day after tomorrow?" **The boys nodded again and Kami walked out quickly with a slight hope in her step. After a few seconds he figure disappeared into the darkening shadows away from their view.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, a huge teethed smile upon Naruto's face and a calm smirk on Sasuke's. Kakashi looked at the two of them, his expression never wavering, **"Be careful around Sakioji, there's something wrong about her."** The two Genin's eyes snapped towards the Jonin, Naruto's eyes narrowed agitated**, ****"Yeah sure Kakashi Sensei, I don't think she can be much more messed up than us, don't go judging someone after just meeting them."** Standing up with a harsh chair stratching Naruto headed out the entrance as well.

Kakashi kept his eyes trained on his one remaining trainee as he also stood up and pushing his chair back in, **"He's right, She wouldn't hurt us willingly, I just know."** The raven hair's voice was cold and he walked out the door as well with a stone face expression. Sitting there Kakashi spent a moment in shock**, **_**How can Sasuke just know, they've met before? … No that can be it, They couldn't of, she was gone for 5 years and if she was that important to him, he would have recognized her from the start... Who the f*ck is she? **_

* * *

><p>Me: Thank you to whoever read this :D I hope you like it, Seriously I hope you do...I HOPE YOU DO!<p>

Sasuke: …I wanna know why I know her…*paces* WHY?

Kami: O.O, Oh Sasuke you waited five years, you can wait a few more days

Sasuke: *Looks at me with his best puppy dog eyes* Please?

Me: Ehehehe~ *Sweat Drop* No You have to wait, I haven't even written that far. ANYWAY! R&R PLEASE AND I WILL LOVE YOU!


	2. Chapter 2: Something to Hide

OK SO HELLO READERS :D I'm happy you looking at this and I hope you enjoy it! This is a short chappy!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the Naruto Characters!

SO I would like to say thank you very much to the people that reviewed becuase well I'M SO HAPPY YOU DID!

**123Blue's Clues**

I am very happy you reviewed and also very happy that you directed me to your story becuase I think it is very interesting :O Also I must add that I will be taking your thoughts into consideration about pairing Kami with Naruto, but I must say, I haven't decided who she will end up with :D But I hope you keep reading and thank you!

**Ling Mei Mei**

I must say~ (See right there I rythmed) I LOVE YOU and you pretty much made my day with the Naruto retardy stuff :D I already talk to you a lot but I still want to sat THANK YOU SO MUCH for readin' ;)

* * *

><p><em>In Kami's apartment building….<em>

Heavy wheezing barely escaped her mouth as she leaned against the door. With shaking hands Kami locked it behind her before sliding down onto the cold wooden floor. **"Crap,"** Her breaths were short and hoarse as she sprawled herself onto the wood relaxing slightly as it's temperature began to cool her down. Reaching up with her left hand she undid the silver buttons on her shirt rolling onto her side. A small lump grew immensely shooting out of her shoulder blades just as she pulled down the cloth just below it. Dark feathered wings fluttered slightly as she released a pain expelling breath, sitting up she spread them as far as she possibly could inside the narrow passage. Her new apartment was spacious, but the wings were much larger than the hallway was wide. Kami walked quickly into the main room which contained her new bed and she completely opened them up. Dropping her shirt on her sheets she adjusted her tank top giving herself a little shake sending a few feathers into the air. She looked behind her with a scowl, **"I guess I'll have to redo the seals tomorrow, Extra strong too. They're going to have to last through awhile."** And with a sad smile Kami pulled of her shoes and socks lying on her bed rapping the wings of a demon god's daughter around her closing her eyes to begin her now dark sleep.

_The Next Day in Kami's apartment…_

A thin piece of parchment lay on the floor taking almost all the open space covered in a gigantic circular design with thousands of ancient symbols. Inside the inner ring of the circle lay Kami, her hair sprawled evenly around her head and shoulders. With a deep sigh she turned the page of the book she was holding**, "Should be over in three, two, one."** There was a bright light and a dark blue colored filled the symbols as she sat up. Almost like bracelets four thin infinitely black bands each rapped around her biceps and thighs. There was a loud crackle as the ends connect on each one but Kami stood up not flinching in the slightest. Looking at her calendar she groaned, "**Agh, the next time I'm going to have to do this is a Monday? I seriously hope I aint got a job then." **The head head rubbed the back of her neck in discontent. Looking down at the floor a breeze from her open window blew lightly through the room. Kami shivered wishing she could use her wings to keep her warm, but now that she was in Konoha that was no longer an option. Through her large dark blue t-shirt the wind stabbed into her skin, **"I hope they never find out."**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> WELL THAT IT FOR CHAPTER TWO! Surprised?

**Kami:** What will come next! What did we see!

**Naruto:** OH THE HORROR *falls over*

**Sasuke:** Uh…*reads of script* WHY DID I SAY HELL!

**Shikamuru:** It's a mystery he says with emphasis…wait. IT'S A MYSTERY!

**Everyone except Sasuke:** *poses*

**Sasuke:** …There's something wrong with you guy…Anyway R&R Please

**Me:** Hope ya liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: A Day to Spend Stupidly

HEY Y'ALL!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

SO!

Helllllooooo to the people who read this story! This is a very

I would first like to thank a very amazing person who reviewed!

**HeartsNaruto**

I WUV YOU! :D Your comment was so nice and I'm posting as fast as I can since sadly I started school again ARGH! :P Anyway thanks so much for reviewing and hope you laugh at this chappy and want to punch me in the face because of the cliff hanger :O

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> HEY! YO ALL READERS! I love ya!

**Sasuke:** I still don't know…

**Kami:** *smacks him* Shut your pie hole! I still can't believe you almost killed Negi after walking out with the knife last time!

**Sasuke:** But I still want to know…

**Me:** Dude…you won't know for a while so get over it, ANYWAY! This is a filler I guess, but I hope ya like my humor!

* * *

><p>Both the boys of team seven sat indifferently on a picnic bench infront of the Hokage's building, in the shade, away from the unbearable heat of Konoha's summers. They had dressed for the weather, but even what they had worn wasn't thin enough to keep them from sweating. Sasuke was clad in a thin navy blue v-neck that hugged his body slightly and light gray skinnies that were similar to the ones he wore on missions. He wasn't one for shorts as he hadn't exactly gotten used to the fact that he doesn't tan… he burns.<p>

Naruto on the other hand took full advantage of the sun with dark blue shorts and a snug white tank top only further darkening his already growing tan.

"**Hey Sasuke,"** The blonde mumbled from under his arms that surrounded his head while he lay partially on the table.

The raven haired fellow in turn sat with his back against the edge of the table stretching out his legs, **"Mmm?"**

"**Did you know Kami before?"**

Sasuke looked up at the red building behind them staying silent for a little while.

"**Don't know…"**

"**WHAT?"** Naruto yelled loudly making his friend wince at the sound.

"**Dude! Not so loud!"**

"**I'm aloud to be loud! What do you mean you don't know her? You either do or you don't! Don't give me that S-"**

With a swift chop Sasuke silenced the Kyuubi, **"There are kids around, and I would say I did if I knew, I don't know, some of the things she does seem familiar, but I've got no memories… it's weird."**

"**Damn… that is weird,"** Naruto rubbed his head trying to numb the pain when a familiar voice filled the air.

"**What's weird?"** Kami smiled deviously take long strides over towards her new friends.

"**Nothing,"** Both of them chimed synchronized.

"**Ohh~ Fine!" **She planted herself down between the two with a slight pout, her see through beige poncho like shirt fluffing up as she did so. Both the boys looked down at her outfit with a slight flush in their cheeks. Underneath her shirt was a clear figure of her body and a dark orange bikini like top just to make it so she wasn't indecent and the straps showed in the back as it was fairly open.

"**What? You like my shirt?"** She leaned over to Naruto getting inches away from his face.

There wasn't even a chance for her to blink and he was off the bench and on the ground, both the red and raven head laughed lightly. Naruto was a bright scarlet as he rubbed his face trying to calm himself down, **"Uh-uh, yeah I think it looks ni-ni-nice on you."**

Kami opened her mouth in surprise covering it with her hands, **"Wow! First time you've said something to me! That's a great achievement!" **She gave a thumbs up.

"**That…is true,"** Sasuke pondered before giving a satisfied smirk. **"Anyway, today's plans are?"**

The red head looked at him with her head tilted,** "I don' know."**

"**You Don't know?"**

"**Nah, I thought something entertaining to come along."**

Both the boys gave her a blank stare, **"Really?"**

She nodded and stood up stretched forward bending all way until her torso touched her bare legs that were lightly tanned only covered near the very top with dark wash jean short shorts. Not short enough to be booty shorts, she liked to show off her assets but not so much that it seemed like she was trying too hard.

"**Hey Kami… You have tattoos?"** Naruto questioned the girl staring at her thighs and then at her biceps through her shirt.

There was a slight moment where she froze and Sasuke raised his eyebrows noticing them as well feeling like he's seen ones like that before.

Almost as if time had stopped just around her it began again and Kami went all exactly back to the way she had been,** "Oh, yeah I have them on my arms and legs, simple but nice right?"**

They nodded looking at the bands with their hands on their chins but before they could say anything else there was a loud shout that made Sasuke flinch.

"**HEY! SASUKE~"**

"**Oh god,"** was all he managed until arms wrapped around his neck from the other side of the table in a almost life threatening glomp.

"**Oh…hey Ino,"** Naruto's tone wasn't an amused one, an insanely irritated look on his face as he watched raven head try to pry of the platinum blonde.

Kami turned her head to see the girl nearly choking him still, **"I told you something would come along to entertain us, and she's right here suffocating you."**

Ino stopped squishing him and let go resting her hands on her hip a displeased expression switched with her happy one, **"I was no suffocating him, I was giving him a hug."**

"**And suffocating him at the same time."**

"**I was not!"**

"**Yes you were,"** You could tell Kami was enjoying this moment of banter.

"**NO I WAS NOT!"**

"**You were,"** Sasuke's voice sounded tired and the red head assumed this definitely wasn't the first time it's happened. But that did shut Ino up until another male came up behind them.

"**Gah, What trouble are you causing now,"** The boy's voice was monotone and drowsy.

"**That chick is picking on me!"** Her voice was shrill as if she was on edge as she pointed a Kami who was just standing with her left knee bent picking at her nails.

Shikamuru let out a deep sigh, **"She, was picking on you?"**

"**Yes!"**

"…**Sure she was,"** As his voice sounded out there was a dotted line that went across the two showing the high difference of Kami being much shorter than Ino.

"**She was bullying with words!"**

The red head raised her eyebrow after a long pause, **"You guys wanna go somewhere with us?"**

"**Huh?"** Everyone around her seemed dumbfounded.

"**How about the ramen shop you told me about two days ago Naruto? I mean I'm kinda hungry…"**

"**Uhh,"** The blonde thought about it for a moment and then smiled widely,** "LETS GO!"**

There was a puff of smoke and then out of the air were three other Narutos not including the original.

"**LETS GO,"** They all yelled and jumped behind each of the group pushing them down the road at an alarming speed.

"**WAH!"**

"**What a – DRAG!"**

"**DUDE!"**

"**YAHOO!"**

They all yelled different phrases but all were on their way.

_On a quiet street where the ramen shop is…_

Few people were in the street but all looked one way watching a cloud of dust head towards them.

A few more seconds and there was a clear view to who was making the debris.

Over the shoulder of Naruto number one was a platinum blonde failing and looking quite green, aka Ino.

Being dragged behind Naruto was a certain raven haired rival who was also flailing trying to get the hand off the neck of his shirt, in the distance you could hear the foul words coming out of his mouth. In the arms of Naruto three was a guy with a spiky ponytail being carried maiden style with a distinctive twitch.

And on the shoulders of Naruto four was a wild fire head with an idiotic grin on her face, **"WAHOO!" **She kneeled down to steady herself on his head, **"The target is right ahead! We shall win!**

Somehow on their way here it had become a race. Though the only people really having fun were Kami and Naruto, or the Narutos.

It was quite a sight for the store keepers as the four teenagers headed faster down the street.

Naruto one, **"RAWR!"**

Ino, **"I HATE YOU!"**

Naruto two,** "GOOOO!"**

Sasuke, **"OH FOR *** SAKE! LET GO!"**

Naruto three, **"I'm carrying a princess~!"**

Shikamuru, **"Shut up…"**

Naruto four and Kami, **"WEEEEEE!" **

Suddenly all of them came a halt infront of a small shop, there were more yells of anger as the red head jumped of the back of Naruto four who in turn disappeared along with Naruto one and three.

"**THIS IS IT!"**

Sasuke round house kicked the blond in the behind with his dark green converse receiving a yelp of pain.

"**Agh, Whatever let's just eat,"** Shikamuru pushed aside the short curtain only to stop just inside the area.

Kami followed suit but paused just in the same fashion, **"What's – Oh god…"**

The rest of the group lifted the curtains to be just as disturbed.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, **"What the hell?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke:<strong> WHAT THE HELL DID I SEE DUDE?

**Naruto:** You mean what did we see…

**Sasuke:** …You suck sometimes

**Me:** Hey! No saying people suck!

**Kami:** Don't' you do it a lot?

**Me:** Yeah, but I'm the creator.

**Sasuke:** …And?

**Shikamuru:** And she can make you run around naked so I suggest you shut up…

**Sasuke:** *sits down on floor*

**Me:** …You remind me of a dog… ANYWAY!

**Naruto:** WHAT WAS BEHIND THE CURTAIN! *makes dramatic hand gestures*

**Me:** Exactly! R&R Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

**All of them:** PLEASE!


End file.
